Fangtooth Man
by ligrass
Summary: Fangtooth Man. julukan yang diberikan untuk manusia setengah ikan. Rivaille sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan Eren sebagai salah satunya.


Fangtooth Man

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Tahun 1570 masehi. Di Sina. Negara bagian Barat.

Keluarga Ackerman mengalami pembantaian.

Setiap perkara pasti ada sebabnya.

Ini semua karena kecerobohan.

Satu orang berpengaruh di Klan tersebut, bernama Kenny Ackerman, tertangkap memiliki kemampuan Teleportasi. Pada suatu malam penting.

Sejak jaman nenek moyang, Klan Ackerman sudah ditunjuk-tunjuk sebagai salah satu Klan yang memiliki ilmu sihir. Ada pula yang menyebar fitnah, mereka mendapatkan kemampuan menggunakan aliran sesat.

Anak kecil yang diceritakan kisah ini pasti tak akan mau keluar rumah pada saat itu.

Sihir amat tabu.

Kenny bukan siapa-siapa. Kata dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya, Kenny adalah orang penting yang mengatur pertemuan antar Klan Ackerman dan Klan penting lain yang menyebar diseluruh bumi.

Coba pikirkan, di zaman itu, melintasi Benua dengan mudah hanya untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang dalam hitungan hari. Kenny mampu melakukannya.

Dalam satu hari, Kenny bisa pergi ke dua negara sekaligus. Membawa orang lain bersamanya dalam jumlah kurang dari sepuluh.

Hari ketiga, markas tersembunyi Klan Ackerman yang terletak di hutan Sina paling dalam sudah penuh orang penting. Melakukan diskusi entah apa.

Itu ,pembuktian para pembenci Ackerman didepan yang mulia sebelum dilakukan pembantaian.

Apa yang dilihat warga ronda malam itu adalah, Kenny Ackerman, sedang terburu-buru sambil membawa tas hitam misterius.

Saat diikuti, Kenny berbelok diujung gang sempit.

Semua berakhir.

Tak ada Kenny disana. Hanya tembok besar disisi kanan kiri, dan jalanan sunyi.

Sudah ditelusuri jalan sekitar dengan anjing polisi. Tapi,Kenny tak ada.

Seolah-olah yang mereka lihat hanya ilusi.

"Sial". Umpat Kenny, masih tersisa dua puluh anggota keluarga Ackerman.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan". Kata Rivaille, keponakan Kenny.

"Aku tau itu". Kenny melirik tumpukan jerami. "Sudahlah, kalian tinggalkan aku dan Rivaille disini, pergilah kesuatu Benua, kawin dan berkembang biaklah, lanjutkan keturunan Ackerman yang tinggal beberapa ekor ini".

Didepannya, kecuali Rivaille ,adalah Ackerman kelas menengah kebawah yang lincah. Para petinggi banyak lemak, meskipun bisa Teleportasi, nyatanya saat digrebek malah pingsan. Ada yang terbakar, tertusuk tombak sebelum Teleportasi.

Para wanita Ackerman yang lemah gemulai, ditahan, pakaiannya dilucuti, dan diperkosa ditempat sebelum dibunuh. Termasuk ibunya Rivaille. Kuchel Ackerman.

Main hakim sendiri. Batin Levi. Tapi benar juga. Pokoknya tindakan yang tepat saat ini hanya kabur. Selain kabur? Bunuh semua pembenci.

Tapi hanya dengan dua puluh anggota tersisa? Rivaille dan Kenny yang amat kuat pun bisa kerepotan. Lebih baik, cari benua baru untuk di huni. Lautan lepas akan menghambat berita buruk.

"Baiklah". Salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara. Berpandangan satu sama lain. Setuju. Takut dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Berserah pada keputusan senior mungkin lebih baik. Meninggalkan nama Ackerman sampai dirasa aman, tidak pernah Teleportasi lagi sampai mati, dan tak akan dibunuh.

Baru berpencar setelah mendapat bimbingan dari Kenny.

Hanya tinggal dua orang didalam kandang kuda.

"Kandang kuda termasuk tempat yang dicurigai, karena sepi,sering digunakan penjahat untuk sembunyi. Aku bertaruh dengan kejantananku, tak lama lagi para warga akan kemari. Jadi,hey ..ada apa kau menahanku?". Kata Rivaille kesal.

Kenny terkekeh. "Tentu aku sudah menceritakan padamu kan? Tentang ini?". Kenny menepuk tas hitam.

"Hoi". Rivaille melipat tangan didepan dada. "kau masih memikirkan itu?".

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku ingin tau , tentang sihir Klan Braun yang konon katanya bisa mengubah wujud manusia".

"Kau jangan macam-macam , bukankah kau dipercaya mereka untuk mencoba ramuan itu pada tahanan mereka di Shigansina?".

Rivaille melanjutkan. "Kita dalam keadaan tedesak, kabar burung menyebar cepat. Mungkin ketika kau sampai Shigansina, kau bisa langsung ditangkap dan dikuliti".

Kenny terbahak. "Aku akan menjalankan tugas, meski sampai aku mencelakai nyawamu. Sekarang aku minta bantuanmu untuk ikut denganku kesana".

"Kau hanya bernafsu melihat manusia jadi makhluk setengah hewan, Kenny". Rivaille melirik celah dinding kayu.

Cahaya dari obor mengarah pada mereka. Para warga dan emosinya.

"Oi, Rivaille kau mau kemana?".

"Hah?". Rivaille membuka pintu kandang kuda. "Setidaknya aku harus membuat mereka membayar atas perlakuan mereka pada Kuchel".

"Aw". Jerit Kenny. "Romansa samar antara Ibu dan anak, diam-diam kau menyayangi Ibumu juga".

"Baiklah, Rivaille. Akan kutunggu di Shigansina".

~Ligrass, Fangtooth man~

Shigansina, desa kecil berdampingan dengan pantai. Pantai menjadi perantara Shigansina dan laut lepas.

Shigansina adalah ujung benua dibarat. Termasuk dalam negara Maria.

Laut lepas perantara benua barat dan timur. Korban dan Pelaku. Banyak orang yang mengatakan begitu. Berenang tanpa bantuan dilaut lepas sampai ke pantai benua timur dengan selamat sentosa, orang itu akan dianggap makhluk aneh, tak ragu diantara mereka akan mengatakan iblis.

Lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Asal muasal kekuatan magis adalah dari timur, tetapi barat kena dampak lebih dahsyat.

Rivaille sudah sampai. Banyak bercak darah dilengan baju. Amis dan lengket.

Rivaille sempat mencari sumur untuk membersihkan seadanya. Lalu pergi menuju lokasi.

Bangunan kokoh, terbuat dari batu. Lebih mewah dari rumah penduduk. Tempat penampungan tahanan yang dibuat Klan Braun.

Dipinggir laut, dan minim penjagaan. Rivaille miris dengan otak udang mereka. Tak apa, ini justru mempermudah.

Kenny ada didepan gerbang, dua tubuh manusia tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

"Penjaga yang lain sudah kuurus". Katanya pada Rivaille. Mereka memasuki bangunan tersebut, melewati ruang besuk dan langsung menuju lorong lantai pertama.

"kunci sudah ditanganku".

"Langsung saja ,Kenny"

Orang-orang liar dalam sel, bersorak, memaki. Leher mereka disuntik cairan dengan cepat oleh Kenny dan Rivaille, mereka meringkuk kesakitan, lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa orang ada yang memberontak, langsung berhadapan dengan kepalan tangan Kenny dan tendangan maut Rivaille. Yang menangis bahkan megompol, membuat dua Ackerman senang. Langsung tancap.

Lantai satu selesai. Tubuh mereka dikumpulakan dalam satu ruangan lalu dibawa pergi oleh Kenny ke Pantai sepi dengan Teleportasi.

Rivaille mengatasi tahanan di lantai dua, tak sebanyak dilantai bawah. Dan langsung membawa mereka ketempat Kenny berada.

"Kukira disini sepi, Kenny apa kau merencanakan ini?".

"bagaimana? Lebih mudah menghabisi orang-orang ini kan ? Saat ini mungkin kita benar-benar diburu banyak orang disana. Shigansina terpencil,mereka lupakan". Kenny menata para tahanan berjejer menghadap laut. Lalu dibuatnya mereka semua dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Aku tak yakin". Gumam Rivaille.

"Ha?". Kenny menguap sedikit. "Lihatlah mereka, saat berubah mereka akan segera mencari air banyak untuk berenang,menurut ramalan, ada getaran dilempeng bumi". Kenny menunjuk lautan.

"Air akan naik, dan mereka berubah.kita pergi". Kenny menyeret langkah melewati Rivaille. Berhenti.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku merasa diawasi". Bisik Rivaille.

"Benarkah?mungkin penduduk biasa, tinggal kita colok matanya". Kenny mengacungkan pisau,sengaja mengenai sinar bulan agar orang itu takut.

Rivaille menghilang. Teleportasi. Kenny ditinggal dalam kebingungan tapi tak terlalu diambil pusing, ini momen yang tepat untuk melihat sihir Klan Braun didepan mata.

Rivaille berada diantara semak belukar. Firasat mengatakan,mata-mata ada disekitar sini. Seringai terukir sempurna.

Disibaknya semak belukar, sosok itu tak menyadari kedatangannya dari belakang.

Ah..rupanya hanya domba kampung.

"Oi". Panggil Rivaille.

Orang itu tersentak. Membalik badan. Menerima kenyataan pahit melihat sosok hantu didepannya. Menurutnya Rivaille itu hantu.

Orang itu bisu seketika. Rivaille mengira orang itu terserang stroke.

"Bernafaslah, siapa tau ini saat terakhirmu. Siapa kau?".

Tercekat sebelum menjawab. "A-ku hanya warga Shigansina, Eren Yeager. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku".

Eren merapatkan kedua telapak tangan sambil bersujud-sujud. "Aku terbagun karena mimpi buruk dan berjalan kepantai".

"Kau melihat apa yang aku dan si tua itu lakukan".

" y-ya. Tapi! Tapi aku akan diam, aku bersumpah akan melupakan kejadian ini, melupakan anda dan rekan anda. Sumpah! Sehabis ini aku akan langsung tidur".

"Kau anak muda yang banyak mengucap sumpah".

"Aku akan menepatinya!".

"Baiklah, aku percaya,tak usah berderai air mata". Diam sejenak. Eren pun diam, masih dalam masa syok.

"Tapi kau akan tetap mati". Rivaille melangkah kesamping.Eren mengangkat tubuh, air mata turun memalukan. Eren dipermalukan air matanya sendiri. Kondisi seperti ini, tak apalah sesekali jadi tak berdaya. pikirnya.

"Pilih, mati tenggelam atau kutusuk lubangmu dengan sesuatu ku?".

Eren membeku. Dia bocah enam belas tahun. Tapi sudah mengerti kalimat ambigu.

"Anda penyuka sesama jenis dan ingin memperkosaku?". Tanyanya terang-terangan.

"Kau berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya ingin menusuk lubang hidungmu dengan jariku. Itu saja".

Eren sontak memucat. Lalu memerah malu. "Maaf". Akibat dewasa sebelum waktunya, lahaplah rasa malu dilautan.

"Omong-omong, aku masih punya satu cairan sihir, kau lihat orang-orang disana? Mereka akan berubah wujud menjadi monster. Kau tau apa yang ku maksud?".

Eren menatap Rivaille ketakutan. Berjalan mundur, lalu berlari memutar, lari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Menuju rumahnya. Ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi tak bisa.

Rivaille muncul dihadapannya. Bahunya ditahan. Eren bergetar, hampir mengompol. Dimata hijaunya, Rivaille tampak seperti pencabut nyawa didanau terlarang, dongeng karangan penduduk kampung.

"Barusan kau mencoba berteriak kan? Mulutmu memang hanya pandai mengucap sumpah".

Dada Eren berdenyut. Sakit ,namun benar adanya. Tak ada kata terucap. Eren ambruk ketanah dengan kedua lutut.

"Kenny bilang ,cukup hancurkan bola matamu saja. Tapi menurutku, kau lebih pantas ditusuk". Rivaille mengeluarkan aura seram.

"Dengan sesuatuku". Dia mengacungkan satu satu suntikan bambu.

"Tidak! Ku-kumohon! JANGAN!!".

"Ha? Memohon ,tak ber sumpah lagi sekalian? Biar ku suntik di lidahmu".

Eren menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille meneggakkan punggung. Menatap jauh ketepi laut, para tahanan mulai menggeliat. Masuk kedalam laut. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai menunjukan perubahan fisik pada kulit dan struktur tulang.

Tak ingin tertinggal. Dia mencengkram lengan Eren lalu ber Teleportasi ke Pantai. Di sudut yang tepat untuk menonton dan aman.

Air laut naik drastis dengan gelombang tinggi. Eren yang tertahan disampingnya, berteriak keras. Teringat kampungnya. Meneriaki segala hal. Berusaha memangunkan warga kampung. Suaranya teredam ombak ,membentur karang ,menerjang daratan, menghabisi kampung Eren dan sekitarnya. Sedikit lagi air menyentuh Rivaille dan Eren. Mereka berdua menghilang.

~Ligrass Fangtooth man~

"Tidak buruk". Komentar Rivaille.

Kenny terkekeh. Entah berapa kali Kenny terkekeh dalam sehari.

"Wabah fangtooth akan menyebar cepat. Inilah rencana Klan Braun sesungguhnya".

"Sudah lama mereka berada di benua timur, jika sampai masih ada orang penting yang tersisa di barat, kita hanya perlu menbereskan sisanya".

"banyak yang mati, tapi apakah itu petinggi benua barat? Kurasa sedikit. Kita menghilangkan banyak nyawa. Nyawa yang tak berdos-".

"berguna. Nyawa yang tak berguna". Putus Rivaille cepat.

"Ackerman tak berkembang biak dengan cepat karena sulit tertarik. Terfitnah dan terjajah pula. Benua barat,timur, Klan Braun sekalipun tak ada yang benar. Kuhabisi bila sempat". Kata Rivaille.

Kenny melirik pada Eren yang terikat dipohon, tak sadarkan diri.

"Ambisimu boleh juga, tapi..". Kenny menepuk puncak kepala Eren.

"Apa bocah ini bisa jaga mulut?kau yakin membawanya?".

"Justru karena aku tak yakin dia bisa jaga rahasia, aku bawa saja. Dia bocor, aku hajar sampai bengkak".

"ah,begitu. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja?". Kenny melempar tatapan curiga.

" Tidak. Diamlah".

Eren mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Mengerjap pelan, tak banyak cahaya yang masuk. Dua orang seram berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Nyali Eren yang ciut makin menciut lagi. Setitik pun diragukan.

"Kau sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi?". Rivaille berjongkok didepan Eren yang terkulai lemah.

"Kita ada di Pulau Titan, aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci. Mulai sekarang kau tawananku.dengar? Kau ikut kemanapun aku pergi, melakukan apapun yang kupinta. Jika tidak setuju, lebih baik kau jadi Fangtooth Man saja".

"Fang-fang apa? Kenapa kita ada disini, maksudku apa yang terjadi dengan Maria? Desaku? Desaku! Ayah dan Ibuku!". Seketika Eren memberontak. Rivaille menjitak dahi Eren.

Rasanya sungguh aneh, tak sakit didahi. Tapi membekas didalam dada.

"Fangtooth man, julukan untuk manusia setengah ikan, ikan fangtooth. Dan, salah juga kau tanyakan Maria dan Desamu, benua barat bahkan aku tak yakin kering dari terjangan air". Kata Rivaille kalem.

"Jangan khawatir, daerah pesisir memang hancur, mungkin sampai ke Sina dan pusat kotanya, tapi seterusnya mungkin tidak rusak parah".

Bergetar. Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rivaille bangkit,merasa ada yang akan meledak.

"SIALAN!! Apa yang terjadi disini!? Siapa juga kalian!?aggh... Sial!! Pasti kalian yang merencanakan ini! Brengsek!! Aku tak terima!! Kembalikan desaku! Keluargaku!!".

Urat dipelipis Eren sampai menonjol. Tersulut emosi akibat khawatir kondisi keluarga.

Rivaille cukup menusukkan tinju keperut Eren. "ugh..".

"Diam lah nak, berteriak tak bisa mengembalikan keluargamu. Omong-omong, apa kau tak tau siapa kami?". Kenny menyulut dua batang rokok, satu diberikan pada Rivaille.

Eren yang masih kesakitan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami Ackerman. Kau tau Ackerman?".

Eren kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Rivaille mendecih. Mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, bangkit dan memunggungi Eren.

"Ackerman adalah Klan yang mendapat kemampuan berpindah dari suatu tempat ketempat lain sekaligus diberi kekuatan lima kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, namun sekarang ..Ackerman adalah Klan terjaja-".

"Ackerman adalah Klan pendominasi, kau menungging buka celanamu, biarkan kita main bertiga". Sahut Rivaille cepat.

Kenny mengangguk walau menahan tawa. "Bersedia?".

Eren bergidik, berusaha menggeser badan dari Kenny.

" ahaha...remaja yang penuh antisipasi,namun sayang..bernasib sial, tertangkap oleh keponakanku. Haa...iya, keponakan. Dia Rivaille dan aku Kenny, kudengar kau adalah Eren. Sejenis domba berbulu empuk atau manusia asli?".

Eren mendelik. "Jangan kau tanyakan. Justru kau dan orang itu, Rivaillah yang harus dipertanyakan! Apa kalian ini hantu yang menyamar menjadi manusia?".

Kenny terbahak. " oh...sungguh, kau adalah hiburan". Selanjutnya makian Eren tak digubris.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku". Kata Eren.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kujadikan Fangtooth Man?".

Eren diam sejenak.

"Kenny tunggu sebentar. Akan kuhabisi bocah berisik ini". Rivaille melepas ikatan Eren. Menyeretnya. Membawanya ketebing.

Dibawah ada ombak ganas siap memangsa siapapun yang jatuh. Eren gemetar.

"H-hei apa yang kau".

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, hanya jika kau jadi Fangtooth Man. Nantinya kau akan hidup didasar lautan sebagai makhluk menjijikkan".

" tidak. Apakah makhluk seperti itu sungguhan ada?". Bisik Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mencari tau sendiri?".

Rivaille mendorong Eren selangkah. Hampir tergelincir karena lumut licin.

Eren berontak. Mencengram tangan Rivaille yang semakin mendorongnya. Eren panik setengah mati.

"Tidak ! baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu".

"Oh..ya". Rivaille menyeringai. "Aku sudah tak minat lagi".

"Aw!". Pekik Eren merasakan lehernya seperti ditusuk. Terlalu cepat. Sampai akhirnya Rivaille kembali mendorong.

Eren terhempas. Jatuh dengan debaran jantung menggila. Angin berhembus kencang menusuk kulit. Pucat pasi begitu melihat tempat mendaratnya adalah karang tajam yang dihantam ombak.

Eren pingsan sebelum mendarat.

TBC.

a/n : nah. ini mirip cerita asli shingeki no kyojin.

jadi..

rnr? koreksi saiah...hehehe


End file.
